


Next time?

by Last_One_Standing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brooding Tsukishima, Captains, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, One Shot, Smut, drab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_One_Standing/pseuds/Last_One_Standing
Summary: “Because you were winding me up through that whole practice match!” He argued, his mouth dropping down to Kuroo’s neck, where his teeth latched onto a particularly nice collar bone. The practice match in question had been a complete disaster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture on instagram of these two, and although I don't generally ship them.. This just came to me. Utter drab.. sorry.

Daichi was a good man. Daichi was a proud man. There was one thing he was not proud about however, and that thing was currently stood in front of him; Kuroo Teturou. The Nekoma captain was pressed between the wall and Daichi’s body, held firmly in place by the shorter mans hands around his wrists. Kuroo was grinning. Daichi was not.

**“Say one more word, Tetsurou!”** Daichi threatened, trying desperately to ignore Kuroo’s crotch, which pressed firmly into his own. 

Kuroo grinned further. **“Or else..?”**

It was times like this, where Daichi’s patience (Which was normally that of a saint) wore thin. Kuroo had spent the whole training camp teasing him, testing him, making little remarks that no one else would pick up on, but Daichi knew where directed at him, at this. He hadn’t intended to make a habit of falling into bed with Kuroo of all people; the male brought out the worst in him, and they both knew it. But here he was; pushing Kuroo further into the wall as his mouth descended onto the smirking cats. The kiss was all teeth and tongue, the two acting like the horny teenagers they were. One of Daichi’s hands released Kuroo’s left wrist, freeing himself up to pull on the Nekoma captain’s bedhead, and making Kuroo moan into his mouth. Not to be undone, the taller male took advantage of his now free wrist, slowly sliding it down the other captain’s chest and past the waistband of his shorts. 

**“We can’t do this here!”** Daichi breathed, pulling away from the kiss long enough to hiss out a sentence. It was bad enough that he was allowing himself to be baited by Kuroo, he damn well wasn’t about to get caught by any of his team, fraternising with the enemy.. in every possible sense.

Aside from looking a little redder than usually, Kuroo looked as relaxed as always. It was infuriating. **“You’re the one who pinned me against a wall.”** He did sound a little breathless though; Daichi took that as a win.

 **“Because you were winding me up through that whole practice match!”** He argued, his mouth dropping down to Kuroo’s neck, where his teeth latched onto a particularly nice collar bone. The practice match in question had been a complete disaster; Hinata and Kageyama had wanted to show off their amazing quick the entire time, despite not having practised it enough to get it right, Tsukishima had been brooding over something and refused to participate, and Daichi.. had been utterly distracted by Kuroo Tetsurou winking at him from the other side of the net, and missed a perfect receive. All in all it had been a disaster, and he was blaming Kuroo.

Kuroo didn’t particularly mind being blamed, not if this was the punishment. His head lolled to the side, allowing the other male an easier angle at whatever part of his neck he wanted to attack next, whilst his hands- now both free, went back to their previous mission of getting inside Karasano’s captain’s pants. Kuroo couldn’t help smirking when his deft fingers slid around the others length, more than amused at how hard he was already.

Daichi didn’t find it as amusing. Yes Kuroo’s hand felt nice, and the rhythm he had started up was more than ideal, but that smirk. That smirk was annoying the hell out of him. Finally releasing Kuroo’s neck, he admired his handiwork for several seconds before taking a step back. Kuroo’s hands were still down his trousers, his fingers still working away, but there was now enough space between them to breath. Diachi took advantage of that space, reaching for the standard Nekoma vest on Kuroo’s body and yanking it up to reveal the muscled figure beneath. **“We need to find somewhere more private..”** He muttered, fingers toying with Kuroo’s nipples and causing the other teenager to let out a half moan, half laugh.

 **“We’re at a training camp. It’s empty locker room, or nothing.”** Kuroo supposed this was one of the true reasons none of the teams were granted private bedrooms. Dorm rooms meant this kind of thing couldn’t happen easily; not unless they wanted spectators, or multiple bodies involved. Not that Kuroo was against that, though he assumed Daichi would be. Instead he focused on what his hands were doing, and more importantly, what Daichi’s hands were doing. Who would’ve thought the Karasuno captain would be so good at this? The option of an empty locker room or nothing was not the answer Daichi was looking for. Kuroo may have been alright with anyone walking in on them, but Daichi was not. He had earned the respect of his team, of the men around him, and of the coaches. Getting caught with his pants down, fooling around with Nekoma’s captain, would not keep him that respect. **“No one will come in, plus I locked the door.”** Kuroo added, seeming to read his mind. How he could guarantee no one would come in, the shorter male didn’t want to ask; Kuroo’s previous experience were not something he was concerned with whilst his mouth found the golden eyed males again. But if the door was locked.. 

There was no holding back in the kiss this time; tongues, teeth, breathy moans into each others mouths, and names whispered in urgency when they felt like things were getting too loud. Clothes were discarded, tossed to the locker room floor in messy piles until both boys were a tangle of naked limbs and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

 **“Next time, we find somewhere with a comfier floor.”** Daichi muttered, his forehead pressed against the stone tiles in an attempt to cool down.

Kuroo, as usually, merely grinned. **“Next time?”**


End file.
